Battles of Elrios
by Heat
Summary: In the land of Elrios many battles occur. With so many powerful fighters it only makes sense that they happen. Join the Elgang and others in the continent of Elrios as they partake in epic battles. Series of one shots. Send requests via PM or Review for any fights you'd like to see. In the mean time, I'll churn out my own ideas. Rated T for blood in the future, hints of romance.
1. Elsword (Lord Knight) vs Lowe

Elsword (Lord Knight) vs. Lowe (El Search Party Captain)

It was a normal day in the Arena. People screamed and shouted for their favorite warriors. Lowe warped to Wally's Rooftop, wondering who his next opponent was. His eyes widened when he saw a red-haired boy- no, young man standing across Wally's Rooftop. His eyes narrowed, this was no time to show surprise. It didn't matter that his opponent was savior of Ruben, his former student, Elesis's little brother, or that Lowe saw him as the little brother he never had. It was time to win, and get stronger from the experience. It was why he was in the Arena, after all. Besides, nobody even died in the Arena; they were healed instantly after the fight and warped away to where they came from. Nobody ever got hurt because special force fields appear over the combatants that allowed them to be hit until they were warped away. No, Lowe had no intention of showing any mercy to Elsword, the youngest Lord Knight in the realm. Lowe had grown much stronger than what he used to be, and he intended to prove it.

Elsword stared at the opponent in front of him. Elsword knew this would be a tough fight. But he was ready. He had spent days upon weeks upon months training to become the ultimate swordsman. Elsword knew he owed much to Lowe, so he decided to honor him by choosing to not hold back. The two glanced at each other and nodded.

"3…" Elsword drew his sword, pointing it in front of him.

"2…" Lowe cracked his knuckles and swung his sword in front of him.

"1…" Both fighters stared at each other with anticipation.

"FIGHT!" The two rushed towards each other, the ground exploding at their feet. Elsword's feet barely skimmed the floor as he rushed over, holding his sword to his side. Lowe was only about two yards away, so Elsword began his assault. He rolled forward through the air, spinning towards Lowe with his blade flashing dangerously. Lowe quickly jumped backwards, dodging, and then performed a Rolling Smash of his own, propelling himself off of the wall behind him, the air whirring due to his sword's speed. Elsword rolled forward, dodging the resulting shockwave, and rapidly turned around, rushing towards Lowe. Elsword slashed vertically, aiming for Lowe's head. Lowe slammed the tip of his blade into the floor of the Rooftop, blocking the slash and rapidly swinging upwards, creating a small gust of wind that blew Elsword into the air. "Caught you!" Lowe taunted as Elsword started to fall. "Going!" Lowe said, swinging his blade horizontally. Elsword blocked midair, throwing his sword into the ground and falling into a handstand, immediately back flipping as he grabbed the Great Sword's handle, barely evading Lowe's next slash.

"Hee hee!" A blonde haired elf in the stands giggled as the crowds roared their approval.

"Hm? What is it Rena?" A raven-haired man next to her asked.

"Elsword's agility has improved. Looks like your lessons worked, Raven~." Rena said, smiling.

"Heh. Looks like it. He still has to be cautious, though." The Blade Master watched the Arena pit intently.

"Wow, pretty good!" Lowe said, dashing forward to resume his assault. "But… I'm just getting started!" Lowe stomped his right foot into the ground, feeling the mana in his body flow into his blade. In a second, the sword flashed as he prepared his grandfather's signature technique, swinging with so much force that the air actually rippled as he swung. "Mega Slash!" Elsword's eyes widened, as he knew how much force Lowe's Mega Slash had. He quickly clenched his fists and slowed his breathing, allowing a small amount of his mana to seep out of every pore in his body. A red glow appeared as Elsword braced himself for the attack. He stoically stood still, allowing the Mega Slash to smash his side. "Heh… I barely felt that!" The young Lord Knight said as he dashed forward, his blade flashing in the light. "Sonic Blade!" He spun rapidly with the flat of his sword, causing a rush of air to fly into Lowe's face. Lowe flinched, and Elsword took the opportunity to smash the hilt of the Great Sword into Lowe's armor, knocking the wind out of him. Elsword slashed a few times against Lowe's chest, and proceeded to side-kick Lowe right between the legs.

"Oof!" Lowe's eyes bulged out. _Revenge…_*Elsword thought as pummeled Lowe, slashing diagonally, horizontally, and vertically. He then allowed mana to flow into the Great Sword, and performed a slash from the right to the left, causing his sword to flash red. "Air Slash!" Elsword yelled, swinging upwards as a scarlet crescent followed the slash, generating a gust of wind that blew Lowe into the air. Instantly, Lowe reacted, smashing downwards with his sword.

"Slow poke!" Lowe said, smirking as he began his assault. He knocked the Great Sword out of Elsword's hand, and swung his sword diagonally multiple times, going right, left, right, and then smashing the tip of his sword into Elsword's chest. He side-kicked Elsword between the legs, making him yelp as he attacked with another slash and stab combo, following up with a more rapid combo, continuing the same diagonal slashes then jumping and hitting Elsword in the face.

"Oh, no…" A purple-haired girl in the crowds whispered.

"Aisha? What appears to be the issue?" A white-haired Nasod girl asked.

"Er, nothing, Eve…" Aisha quickly said.

"My sensors have picked up an elevated heart rate. It would appear you are lying. Tell me, what is the issue?" Eve asked.

"Well, Elsword…" Aisha began.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but do not worry for Elsword." Eve calmly said. "He has pulled through many things in the past. El Search Captain Lowe is formidable indeed, and based on my calculations, they are about even."

"But, if they are even…" Aisha began once more.

"… Despite this lacking any hard evidence or even logic, I have what laymen may call a hunch. Elsword will be victorious." Eve said, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Shall we go all out?" Lowe smirked as swung his sword behind his head, awakening. "Armageddon… Blade!" He pointed his blade at Elsword, whose eyes widened. A massive aura started rapidly extending from his sword as it rushed towards Elsword.

"Tch… No!" Elsword swiftly grabbed the Great Sword and slammed its tip into the ground, blocking the aptly named Armageddon Blade. He swiftly swung upwards in a direct copy of Lowe's earlier counterattack. "Gotcha!" Elsword said. Lowe was launched into the sky. Elsword brought his sword back, then quickly drew it as he rapidly slid forward, pouring mana into his sword. "Assault Slash!" He yelled as he pounded Lowe in the chest as he fell. Lowe was launched across the field into a wall.

"Oof!" Lowe grunted. He rushed forwards, lifting his now massive sword. "Grr…" Lowe performed a Rolling Smash, spinning through the air. Elsword's eyes widened, but he stood ready, initiating his own Armageddon Blade. The two swords clashed repeatedly until Lowe's blade ran out. Elsword smirked and rushed forwards, slashing horizontally. Lowe Rolling Smashed above the slash.

"Sonic Blade!" Elsword yelled as he spun again. Lowe flinched as another gust of wind hit his face. He then unleashed the Great Sword's power. "Come… Aura of Vitality." A blue aura surrounded Elsword's body, a ring circling his body. Elsword rushed forwards, faster than ever, barraging Lowe with slash after slash, relentlessly pounding the grey-haired Lord Knight. Lowe wasn't finished.

"Nngh… Hiyah!" Lowe roared. "Fatal Fury!" The world seemed to slow down as Lowe brought his sword down on Elsword. Lowe relentlessly smashed him, almost berserk, and swung one last time, hurling Elsword into a wall with a sickening _CRACK!_ Elsword grunted, and used his sword to support himself. He felt the Vitality Aura flicker away. _No… I can't lose!_Elsword grit his teeth. _Sorry Great Sword… But… Give me strength, just one more time._Elsword started to glow. Lowe blinked. _Stoic?_He wondered. _No, it isn't stoic. What…?_ _Oh._Lowe realized that Elsword was utilizing the Spirit of Destruction. Elsword grinned as he felt the pain go away. He rushed towards Lowe, roaring his challenge.

"I'll end this here!" Elsword said. Lowe narrowed his eyes. He stomped the ground with his right foot, pouring his mana into his blade once more. The air became distorted once more as he swung.

"MEGA SLASH!" Elsword snarled, and did something nobody else expected. He  
awakened, freezing time as he utilized the power of El. He charged his own Mega Slash, smashing the ground as he stomped forward, the Spirit of Destruction bolstering him.

"GRAAAAH! MEGA SLASH!" Elsword swung, raw power in his blade. The swords connected, a blinding flash light up the Rooftop as massive boom was heard. An explosion of pure energy appeared as the two fighters roared their challenges. Everyone watched with anticipation. The two fighters panted.

"Heh… You've gotten pretty good Elsword." Lowe said, a sincere smile on his face. _Utilizing the Spirit of Destruction… The Way of the Sword is something granted only to special blades. It's also something useable only by one truly dedicated to the path of the sword. Very few achieve it. The fact that Elsword, at his age, can wield such a power… Incredible._Lowe thought.

"Thanks. Heh, you're still awesome, Lowe." Elsword grinned, panting as sweat poured down his body.

"Heh. *huff* Looks like… You're all grown up. Elesis… Would be proud." Lowe grinned. "Looks like… I've hit my limit." Lowe collapsed. "You've surpassed me. Congratulations. Heh, visit Ruben again sometime, alright?"

"Of… Of course!" Elsword said. "Thank you Lowe. You've taught me so much."

"Ha ha…" Lowe warped away.

"WE HAVE A WINNER EVERYBODY!" The announcer boomed. Elsword turned and looked at the crowds. His eyes widened as they chanted his name.

"ELSWORD! ELSWORD! ELSWORD!" The crowd roared. He blinked, as realization dawned on him. He had beaten Lowe! He had beaten his teacher! His captain!

"Elsword!" A familiar voice said. He turned around, and saw his friends. His comrades. Raven moved first, a proud smile on his face and his sword hanging on his hip. The blade master walked over and put his hand on Elsword's shoulder. Rena came over next, giving him a hug. She gave him a warm smile and stood by him. Chung, his best friend, came over. The Iron Paladin gave him a massive bro hug that almost made his sore ribs crack. Eve walked over, the Empress wearing a neutral expression. For once, instead of slapping him, she actually shot him a quick smile and stood by him also. Oberon and Ophelia both bowed and shook his hand. Ara smiled, and gave him a hug. She winked at him. Elsword looked at her confused. _Eh?_He turned and saw Aisha. The Elemental Master walked over, and, much to his surprise gave him a kiss to the cheek. Elsword smiled as he blushed. _Yeah… It's nice to be with family._

***I figured that since Lowe taught a bunch of Elsword's base skills to Elsword, he would've taught him kick. And I decided that he did so by demonstrating. In a painful area.**

**So! How was it? This is my first ever chapter. Please rate and review. Now, I'll go into other battles, and I've got some planned out in my head. But if you have any suggestions, don't hesitate. You don't have to pick just NPCs, but maybe bosses or even the characters against each other. Thank you!****~Heat**


	2. Infinity Sword vs Alterasia Type H

Elsword (Infinity Sword) vs. Alterasia Type H

There was a fainting humming in the air. Elsword checked the timer on his wrist that Eve had given him. _I've got about four minutes left. _Elsword thought. _Now… Where is the stupid mutation…? _Elsword glanced around the room he was in. _Huh. Dead end. Must be here somewhere._ Elsword looked up. _Eh? _He saw a humanoid creature fall out of the ceiling. A green figure stood. It roared, and unsheathed a massive sword from its back. It pointed the blade at Elsword, who blinked. _What the hell? _The figure was humanoid in appearance, being completely green and having what appeared a strange mask on its face. Its sword was strangely designed, being curved and made of an odd and golden metal. "Hey, who the hell are you?" Elsword barked. The figure made no response other than to run at Elsword full speed. "If it's a fight you want, then let's begin!" Elsword yelled.

The Alterasia began its assault. It lunged, stabbing at the Infinity Sword, who placed both the Great Sword and Conwell in front of him, countering the attack. "Yaah!" Elsword stabbed the creature in the chest, dragging it to him, and unleashed his fury. _Right, left! Left, right! Uppercut! Repeat, Right, left! Left, right! Uppercut! _The Infinity Sword kicked the monster back and the hurled Conwell at the being's chest, a line made of mana dragging the figure to him. "Ha! Not so tough, are you?" The Infinity Sword gloated. "Let's see how you like this! Sword Fall!" Four Conwells materialized in the air behind him, the swords glowing faintly. He pointed at the Alterasia, and the swords all crashed into the Alterasia. Elsword ran forward to attack again, but it finally began its counterattack.

"STORM BLADE." A monotone voice commanded coldly. A massive green sword stuck upwards above the Alterasia. Elsword blinked in surprise, but his eyes widened as more swords stuck out. _CRAP! _Elsword felt mana faintly cover his skin. _Whew…_ Elsword thought as the Stoic was a success. The blades left minor cuts on his skin, but thanks to the Stoic, Elsword was able to avoid dying. _Heh, it should be weak enough…_ Elsword thought. But the Alterasia wasn't finished. A ball of flame shot towards him, knocking Elsword in the chest and knocking the wind out of it. It pointed its sword in front of it, and Elsword's eyes widened as he recognized the technique that Lowe had used against him so many times before. "ARMAGEDDON BLADE!" An absolutely massive aura transcended from the Alterasia's blade, but unlike Lowe, who had a red aura, this one was green.

"Eat this!" Elsword yelled as he countered the Armageddon Blade, swinging both of his swords upwards, generating a gust of wind that hurled the Alterasia up. "Sword Blasting!" Elsword summoned three Conwells and directed them forward, lunging forward himself. The blades connected with the Alterasia, and Elsword unleashed a furious assault of slashes, swiftly pounding at the Alterasia at all angles. "Take this! Sword Fall… Knife Rain!" Eight smaller Conwells appeared in the air, glistening as Elsword pointed the Great Sword forward. The rain of swords smashed into Alterasia, who initiated another Storm Blade.

Elsword rolled backwards, dodging the attack. "Huh?" He looked down at his timer. _Crap, only three minutes left! _The Storm Blade blocked each Conwell, save a couple. The Alterasia rushed forwards again, this time slashing with its huge Armageddon Blade. The Infinity Sword activated Stoic again, ignoring the sword swipes and tackling the Alterasia to the ground. The Armageddon Blade finally wore off, and Elsword stomped on Alterasia's head, picking it up and throwing it against a far wall. "Maelstrom Rage!" The Alterasia was sucked into series of hypersonic stabs. _Alright… Let's kick things up a notch! _Elsword summoned another three Conwells, yelling, "Sword Blasting!" He felt the Aura of Vitality energizing him, and slashed as quickly as the Maelstrom itself. Elsword slashed and knocked the Alterasia in the air, hurling multiple Conwells to keep it up. The Alterasia stabbed downwards. Elsword rolled forwards, dodging, but realized that the Alterasia had him cornered. _CRAP! _There was no time for him to do anything against the Storm Blade that followed. The blades began cutting him, again and again as blood started to spray everywhere. His bones snapped and his organs smashed as his flesh was cut into ribbons. As the attack finished, Elsword hit the ground, covered in wounds and bleeding out what remained of his life. _No… It can't… It can't end like this… _The world started turning black as his heart stopped beating.

"MISSION… COMPLETE. NO POSSIBLE METHOD FOR CARBON BASED LIFE FORM TO SURVIVE." The Alterasia said in its monotone voice. "…! THIS IS… ILLOGICAL." Elsword's body began to glow, his wounds sealing themselves and his heart beating again.

Elsword's eyes fluttered open again as he whispered, "What's going on…? Eh?" He looked and saw the Blue Dragon flying towards him, its mouth open as it poured the power of El inside his body. Elsword grinned when the dragon opened its mouth and hurled a blast of flame that hurled the Alterasia across the room. "Well, you screwed up my armor, but that was hilarious! C'mon old friend, let's sick it!" Elsword rushed forwards, the Blue Dragon flying closely behind. Elsword took out a couple of orbs from the pouch on his Dragon's bag. He aimed and threw one at Alterasia. An explosion of wind blew Alterasia back. _By this point I should be able to finish him in a single hit. _Elsword rushed towards him, but then he noticed for the first time the spores in the room. The Alterasia absorbed each and every one of them, sucking in the spores to repair its body. All of Elsword's work was undone in seconds.

"REPAIRS COMPLETE. ASSAULT MODE REINITIATED." The Alterasia dashed towards the Infinity Sword, who gulped as he realized that he had approximately forty seconds before the pill that protected his body from poisoning wore off. He grit his teeth and dashed towards the Alterasia, knowing that there was a high chance he would die. Elsword released the buildup of El in his body, the effects of the awakening evident immediately. A red aura erupted from his body, and Elsword ran forward, all exhaustion and weariness gone. Elsword felt the Spirit of Destruction take over his body, and grinned.

"You're in for a world of hurt." Elsword smirked. Elsword summoned a black hole that sucked in the spores dropping from the ceiling, as well as the Alterasia itself. "FINAL STRIKE! YAAAAAAAH!" He poured every bit of strength into his slash, annihilating all of the spores and cutting the Alterasia in half at the waist.

"Thirty." The timer began.

_CRAP! _"Rage Cutter!" Elsword pounded the grounded with his fist and many Conwells rose up, slashing at the Alterasia again and again. "DIE YOU BLASTED DASTARD!"

"Twenty." The timer ticked down.

The Alterasia looked up, and Elsword swore he saw a smirk in its eyes as one spore merged with it. Its entire body generated, and Elsword fell to the ground, writhing in agony as the poison began kicking in. "Hrrk…" Blood spilled from his mouth onto the ground.

"One. Effects of the capsule have worn off. Please evacuate immediately." The timer said before turning off.

_No… _Elsword fell to his knees as poison took over. _NOT LIKE THIS! _Anger, hatred, and malice all took over as the Spirit of Destruction continued to flicker. "RAAAAH!" His entire body shook as he unleashed one final attack, mana flowing from every pore in his body. In the air of the large room, hundreds of Conwells floated. Elsword felt his body weakening with each second, so he wasted no time in dropping them at his enemy. "DIE, DIE, DIE!" The Alterasia put up another Storm Blade, but the Conwells sunk through the Storm as Conwell after Conwell slammed into the Alterasia.

"ERROR… ERROR… ALL SYSTEMS… SHUT DOWN… ERROR…" The Atlerasia finally exploded, and the Alterasia plants on the Ceiling wilted and died.

"Ha… Ha… I win…" Elsword saw the world turn black as he fell unconscious. His faithful pet stood on its master's back, breathing El energy into the Infinity Sword as he slept.

**Argh. I'm sorry- I've been having writer's block, and had no stinking clue how to continue. So if this was bad… Which it is, I apologize. I promise to make it better next chapter. So, r&r please. Oh, and many thanks to RevolutionizedWorld for reviewing. ~Heat**


End file.
